User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 Extended December Trailer
Celebrating 20 years (On the outskirts of the city named after its royal family of the Golden Dragon Crystal, lies the Yuhoshi Castle. At this time, they are holding a party. In the ball room of the castel, the curtain walls are made of golden stone, with some cream coloured marble strips at the top by the ceiling, which has a painting depicting a woman with golden wings, in golden robes, a golden crown with wings that covers her eyes, and shoulder pauldrons. She is bleeding. Humans seem to emerge from the blood. Interestingly, the outside wall of the castle has a painting of the same woman, albiet in blue-gray garments that hide her arms, and wearing a great crown.) (A 6-year old Luna Yuhoshi is holding hands with her mother, Serena Yuhoshi, the current Queen of the Golden Dragon Kingdom. Serena and Luna are both looking at the painting on the Outer Wall of the ball room. Serena is wearing a lavender, shoulder-bearing dress that reaches down to her ankles, however it does not cover the ankles. She is wearing black high heeled slippers with a lavender edge at the front. Luna is wearing a dark purple dress with a lavender plant floral pattern that goes to her knees and purple slippers with a black ribbon at the top. They are approached by a woman and her child, both each with long black hair and dresses.) Serena: See that, sweetie? Luna: Who is that, mommy? Serena: The goddess who oversees death. Etro. She, along with Pulse and Lindzei are responsible for the creation of our Crystals. ???: Serena, I'm honestly surprised you're telling someone so young about the story of the gods. Serena: Lily, you underestimate how intelligent my youngest one surprisingly is. (Luna looks to her right. Frightened, she hides behind her mother, peeking from the left side of her leg.) Lily: She's surprisingly shy though. *bends over to Luna's eye level* Hi cutie. Serena: Please don't be shy. She's the Queen of the Black Tortoise Kingdom. Lily: *stands back up* Serena, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Luxia. (Luxia (pronounced Lu-sha), has long black hair with symmetrical bangs on both sides of her face, and two thin strands of hair between her eyes. She has ruby coloured irises. She is 7 years old as of this party. Luxia tilts her head to the side in an effort to see Luna better. Luna hides back behind Serena's legs. Luxia responds by smiling. She straightens her head and holds her arm out.) Luxia: Nice to meet you. I'm Luxia. (Luna peeks again.) Luna: L-Luna. (Fades to black.) 10 years later (A teenage Luxia lies unconscious on a piece of building debris, which holds her up as she floats in the water. She looks exactly the same as she was as a child, except her face is older, she stands at 5'5 (about 166 cm), her hair reaches to just above her waist, making about as long as Tomoe's but not as long as Luna's, which she wears in a ponytail held by a dark lilac-purple ribbon, given to her by Luna, her attire consists of a black tank top that exposes her stomach and a red coloured ribbon tied up in a bow shape to match her eyes, and a matching pair of frilled short shorts with blue highlights at the pleats of the frills. She has small dark grey detached sleeves that only cover her arm up to her elbows. Her legwear consists of red long socks that stop just under her knees and black boots. According to Luxia, she has a high-heeled version of these boots for special occasions. She is covered in bruises and scratches as a result of surviving an entire skyscraper falling on her.) Mamuko City, Kingdom of the Black Tortoise (Luxia groggily wakes from her half-submerged slumber and looks onward to see a massive monster in the distance. The monster is human-like in appearance and has a man's build. It has dark gray skin and a beard made up of onyx crystals. Its lower body is not seen. The monster towers over the cityscape. Ships of an army from another kingdom flies throughout the city of Mamuko. Mamuko seems to have a lot of water compared to Yuhoshi City. Water rises around Luxia until enough water covers her body completely. She emerges from the water as Lineshot and flies to the direction of Luna's monster, which uppercuts a ship flying above it. Lineshot has the same exact hair as her base form except it is recoloured white. Her eye colour has changed from ruby red to emerald green. She is wearing a completely black sleeveless leotard, similar in design to Moonstar's, albeit again, entirely black.) Luxia (Lineshot): That's Luna's monster. Dammit, I can't see anything from here. (Luxia lands on an apartment building. She overlooks Luna, in her Crystal form, surrounded by soldiers in silver titanium steel armour from all directions. Lineshot takes a card out to Summon what appears to be a man in US military armour (which is funny since the United States doesn't exist in this world), holding a 20x102mm Vulcan, pointing at the soldiers in front of Luna.) Luxia (Lineshot): Fire. (The monster fires at the army, killing about 30 soldiers in front of Luna. Luxia jumps down and lands beside Luna.) Luna (Moonstar): Took you long enough. Luxia (Lineshot): Oh I'm sorry it took so long since I was knocked out by a building. Luna (Moonstar): Ooh, that's so scary, since the same thing broke my leg years ago. Anyway, I'll keep moving forward. You take my rear. Luxia (Lineshot): Whatever works for you. (Luna then picks up a card from the back side of her Duel Disk, which is clearly her Outer Deck. She then places the blank card on her Duel Disk, which has a purple crescent shaped blade, made up of Solid Vision. Behind the girls, a dragon, about the size of the humanoid titan from earlier emerges from the sky. The dragon appears to have large blade-like wings, each about the size, if not bigger, than its legs, which are both larger than the arms. (8°|ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)) Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 June 2018 Category:Blog posts